una historia con muchas curvas
by kattalinxdarksso
Summary: Tres chicas nuevas llegan al raimon, y tres chicos se enamoran sin pensar, se veran envueltos en varias situaciones confusas, secretos inesperados, y la continua batalla con los "jotes" por conquistar a una de las chicas...disfrutenlo!
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos...aqui katta y les traigo mi primer fic de inazuma eleven...pero antes la simbologia.**

**-**dialogo-

_-pensamiento-_

-canciones-

**bueno eso era todo...sin mas..el fic...**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: las chicas nuevas...<p>

Era una mañana tranquila en la secundaria raimon. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos salones cuando toco la campana para entrar a clases. En el salon 2-B para ser mas especificos, se encontraban endo, goenji, hiroto, kazemaru, fubuki, midorikawa, y fudou. Los demas estaban repartidos por otros salones. Bueno, volviendo al tema, la campana de entrada para las clases sonó, y el maestro entro al salón dando un anuncio.

- muy bien alumnos...les tengo un anuncio...recibiremos a tres alumnas nuevas- anunció el profesor-

-QUE!?...ALGO MAS SEÑOR...PORQUE NO CREO QUE SEA LA UNICA NOTICIA!...- reclamó endo ya alrmado y levantandose de su pupitre-

-mamoru endo...sientese por favor- volvió a decir el maestro, logrando que endo se sentara- ahora que ya se calmó...bueno, como decia...recibiremos a tres alumnas nuevas...pasen por favor- dijo el hombre dejando pasar a tres chicas de 12 a 13 años- presentence por favor-

-buenos dias...mi nombre es kira kasai...un gusto conocerlos...- dijo al primera chica haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de saludo y respeto. Tenia el cabello negro hasta un poco mas abajo que los hombros, sus ojos eran color rojo sangre y era de tez mestiza. Vestia el mismo uniforme que las managers solo que el moño que llevaba un poco mas abajo del cuello era rojo opaco-

-hola...me llamo mitsuki ryu...espero que nos llevemos bien-habló la segunda chica haciendo el mismo movimiento que su compañera, tenia el cabello color gris muy claro, ojos dorados, y tez palida. El moño de su cuello era color gris opaco-

-b-bueno..y-yo soy tara kurayami...mucho gusto- dijo la ultima chica, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, pero aun asi hiso el gesto que sus amigas hicieron. Tenia el cabello de un extraño color violeta, sus ojos eran color turqueza, y era de tez morena. El moño que traía en el cuello era color morado oscuro-

-muy bien...ellas vienen de intercambio desde grecia...asi que quiero que las traten dignamente- dijo el maestro y luego continuó- a ver...kasai...te sentarás con...goenji- volvio a hablar el hombre al darse cuenta del espacio vacío junto a goenji, haciendo que el chico levante la mano indicando donde estaba para que la chica lo notara avanzando hacia él-

-shuuya goenji...mucho gusto- dijo el pelos parados mirando de reojo a la pelinegra-

-kira kasai...igualmente- contestó la chica-

-continuemos...ryu...te sentarás junto a kiyama- volvió a decir el maestro, cuando hiroto hizo el mismo gesto-

- hola...soy hiroto kiyama...un gusto conocerte-saludó hiroto dedicándole una sonrisa a la peli-gris-

-yo soy mitsuki ryu...el gusto es mio...kiyama-kun- respondió mitsuki con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-por favor...dime hiroto-

-de acuerdo...hiroto-

-siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo...kurayami...junto a fudou-

-ESPERE QUE!?...DEBE SER UNA CRUEL BROMA!...-se quejó fudou al escuchar su nombre-

-lo siento mucho fudou...pero no que dan espacios para ella- habló el hombre, callando al arrogante chico- lo siento por eso señorita kurayami...-

Tara caminó hacia fudou, quien parecía fastidiado. Ella se sentó en el pupitre al lado del chico, quien la miraba de reojo admirando a la joven. La hora pasó muy rápida. Cuando tocó la campana...

- TARA TARA TARA!...- gritó mitsuki-

-que quieres mitsuki...-contestó tara guardando sus cosas-

-no viste lo lindo que es mi compañero de pupitre!-dijo la peli-gris-

-quien...el pelirojo...no se que le vez- habló la peli-magenta viendo como hiroto salia del salón-

-de que hablan ustedes dos?- dijo kira acercándose a las chicas-

-de que mitsu encuentra lindo a hiroto-

-tenemos una enamorada?-

-eso creo-

-no es cierto!...solo lo encuentro lindo- dijo mitsuki-

-aw...mitsu enamorada!...- dijo kazemaru uniéndose a la conversación-

-kaze!...que alegria verte!- gritó tara abrazando al chico-

-si yo tambien te extrañaba- dijo el peli-turqueza-

-kazemaru!..- gritó mitsuki-

-hola kazemaru- saludó kira-

-hola chicas-

Desde la puerta de la sala, un chico de ojos verdes miraba la escena con atención.

-_así que el emo tiene novia...pues ya verá...ella será mía...- _pensaba fudou con el seño fruncido-

* * *

><p><strong>bien...que les parece?...sugerencias y tomatasos se aceptan...bueno...nos leemos!<strong>


	2. un oscuro secreto

**Aqui les traigo **

**mas, que lo disfruten...a si, la cancion que sale es rolling star, uno de los openings de ...**

* * *

><p>Cap 2: un oscuro secreto<p>

Las clases pasaron normales, al tocar la campana para ise a casa, kazemaru se ofrecio para acompañar a kira, mitsuki y tara a su casa, las cuales accedieron. Fudou, quien habia escuchado lo dicho por el peliazul, se decidio a seguirles, solo para asegurarse de que kazemaru no tendria nada con tara.

Kazemaru, kira, tara y mitsuki caminaban por una larga calle, fudou mientras ellos caminaban los seguia a gran distancia, pero aun asi sin perderlos de vista, quien perderia de vista un bulto gris o uno violeta. Los cuatro chicos pararon frente a una casa, tenia dos pisos y parecia haber estado ahi por mucho tiempo, se notaba que la pintura estaba un poco desgastada, eso la hacia ver antigua, kira saco una llaves de su bolsillo y abrio la puerta, invitando a kazemaru a pasar, él acepto la invitacion y entro a la casa. Fudou se dijo a si mismo que anora seria imposible ver que hacia el numero 2 del raimon.

/dentro de la casa/

Kazemaru se sento en uno de los sillones de la sala, mitsuki tambien se sento un uno, kira se fue a la cocina a preparar un jugl y tara subio las escaleras hacia su havitacion ante la atenta mirada del chico.

-ahora me diran porque dijeron semejante mentira sobre su pais?-dijo kazenaru a kira, quien le entrego un baso con jugo-

-solo lo dijimos por ella-kira miro hacia donde terminaban las escaleras en el segundo piso-

-pense que tara ya habria superado lo de sus padres-dijo él, haciendo que mitsuki se enfadara un poco-

-tu no la entiendes! No has perdido a tus padres!-le grito la peligris a kazemqru, quie. Se sorprendio por la reaccion de la chica-

-mitsuki, calmate-le ordeno la pelinegra-

-lo siento-se disculpo la menor-

-no, yo lo siento, tienes razon mitsuki, no se que es perder a alguien tan importante-articulo el peliazul-

-kazemaru..-kira fue intarrumpida por una pregunta que ya se esperaba de su amigo-

-kira, que fue lo que paso exactamente-dijo kazemaru como ordenandole-

-pues...-

/havitacion de tara/

Tara estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, mirando hacia el suelo. Sin aviso levato la mirada hacia la mesita de noche junto a su cama, y vio una fltografia, en ella aparecia ella a los 5 años, junto a dos personas mas, una mujer con cabello morado oscuro y un hombre con cabello castaño, tada en la foto sonreia, cosa que no habia vuelto a hacer des de hace tres años. Inseperadamente tara se levato de la cama y se dirigio hacia la foto, y con el brazo avento la foto al suelo, despues fue hacia una esquina de su havitacion y se sento ahi, abrasando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rotro en sus rodillas.

/flash back/(narrado paralelamente por kira)

-nosotras hace tres años aun viviamos en chile, un dia tara estaba en la playa con sus padres, no entiendo muy bien lo que paso pero, tara salio corriendo y cruzó un calle sin mirar, sus padres la persiguieron-

Tara de 10 años corria por la calle, cruzó una sin saber que un camion venia por esa calle, en un movimiento rapido, los padres de tara la empujaron hacia el otro extremo de la calle, haciendo que el camio los impacte.

-tara vio con sus propios ojos la brutal muerte de sus padres-

Tara los miraba fijamente, la sangre, tanto en los cuerpos inertes de sus padres como en la calle y en el camion, incluso en ella misma.

-desde ese dia tara se culpa por ello, no ah vuelto a reir, a hacer las cosas que a sus padres les gustaba que ella hiciera, como tocar el piano, la guitarra, mas que nada cantar, cantar era la pasion mas grande de tara, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio morir a sus padres-

/fin flash back/

-eso fue lo que paso-kira termino la historia-

-valla, no conocia esa version-dijo kazemaru-

-pues ahora la conoces-termino la pelinegra-

-kira!-exclamo un niño de 6 años, tez mestiza, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos chocolate, entrando por la puerta-

-saito?! Que haces aqui?-pregunto la chica-

-mamá y papá dijeron que tenian que hacer un viaje de trabajo muy largo y que me quedara con ustedes-dijo el niño, saito-

-ok-suspiró kira-

-y en donde esta tara?-pregunto saito-

-arriba, como siempre-respondio como acto reflejo mitsuki-

-ajá-dijo el niño-

Saito subio a la havitacion de tara, entonces le habló.

-tara-llamó saito-

-que quieres saito?!-gruño la chica-

-cambia esa cara prima, porque no tocas esa cancion que tanto me gusta?-pidio el niño con cara de suplica-

-arg! No me puedo negar a esa cara-dijo tara sonriendo levemente-

-si!-exclamo el castaño-

-bien, a ver si aun recuerdo como tocarla-tara tomó una guitarra que habia en la havitacion-mmm-

La chica comenzó a tocar una melodia como para ver si el instrumento estaba afinado. Luego que estubo segura de que la guitarra sonaba bien, comenzó a rasguear la guitarra para comenzar la cancion.

-sueño con un mundo lleno de paz, sin conflictos como lo eh visto solo en sueños-la chica canto eso casi a capela por el fino rasgueo que hacia en la guitarra, luego comenzó a poner mas firmesa en el rasgueo del instrumento-

No puedo ocultarlo mas dentro mio

Voy a decir lo que quiero decir

De noche espero el autobus

Y con mi mano les digo bye bye bye

Tu rostro no parece

Estar luchando ya

Un mundo como el que eh visto solo en sueños

Sin conflctos y todos los dias que haya paz

Pero en realidad aveces me perocupo

Por el amor y el aplastante dia a dia

Los agitados dias

Tu nunca sostendrias

Una mentira nunca

Todo mi amor

Sin el no puedo continuar

Dulce amor como el que eh visto solo en mis sueños

Amantes buscando rostros que estan escondidos

Pero en realidad los dias que no encontramos

Siguen y siguen, pero yo creo en dias solitarios

Oh yeah oh

Aunque tropieces sigue de pie yeah yeah

majestuosa estrella que gira

-wow, deverias cantar mas seguido!-exclamo saito-

-saito, sabes que no canto desde que paso eso-respondio la chica-

-tara! Tara! Te oimos cantar!-exclamo mitsuki subiendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras-

-mitsuki, guarda silencio!-le ordeno kira-

-ay perdon-se disculpo divertida la peligris-

* * *

><p><strong>sinceramente, tenia un bloqueo mental para este cap,<strong>

**Kannaby: te agradesco mucho, tu review me animo a seguir escribiendo esta historia**

**Caro-11: aqui esta el cap 2, un dia deues de que lo leiste...**


	3. en el entrenamiento

**hola hola, como los trata la vida? Aqui esta el cap 3 **

**Que lo disfruten!...**

* * *

><p>Cap 3:<p>

Al otro dia, en el instituto. Los chicos tenian clases de historia.

-entonces, homero era un famoso escritor griego, quien escribio las grandes obras griegas conocidas como: "La iliada" y "La odisea"-decia el maestro, aunque sinceramente nadie le ponia atencion-

-"me aburro!"-penso fudou, quien luego miro a tara, quien estaba mirando hacia el frente muy concentrada-"como es que ella no se aburre?!"-

Tara estaba metida en sus pensamientos, recordar todos los dias en la tragedia de sus padres era una tortura. Seguia muy pensativa, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-hey! En que tanto piensas?-era la voz de kira, quien estaba moviendo una mano frente a la cara de tara-

-q-que?-tara estaba confundida, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie, la clase habia terminado-que hora es?-

-las 11:30, estuviste toda la clase mirando hacia adelante, por suerte el maestro no te pregunto nada, hubieras pasado una verguenza terrible!-dijo mitsuki-

-vaya, lo siento chicas-se disculpo la morena-

-bien, bien, cambiemos de tema, porque no vamos a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos-propuso la pelinegra-

-que chicos?-tara estaba mas confundida-

-pues, el equipo de futbol, el equipo de endo-dijo mitsuki como si fuera lo mas ovbio del mundo-

-ah, pues vamos-contesto tara-

Las chicas se fueron al campo de futbol, en donde el equipo estaba entrenando.

-son muy buenos-dijo mitsuki-

-si ellos siempre dan lo mejor de si-dijo una chica de pelo verde-mucho gusto, yo soy aki-

-yo me llamo haruna-dijo otra chica, tenia el cabello azul y ojos grises-

-mi nombre es natsumi raimon-hablo una chica de cabello castaño anaranjado-

-y yo soy fuyuka-dijo otra chica, de cabello lila-

-es un gusto conocerlas, yo soy kira-dijo la ojiroja-

-yo mitsuki-sonrio la peligris-

-y y-yo soy t-tara-tartamudeo la morena-

Kira, migsuki y tara estaban mirando el entrenamiento cuando aki llamó a los chicos para un descanso.

-buen entrenamiento chicos, descansen ahora, tenemos toda la tarde libre-dijo aki-

-toda la tarde libre?-pregunto mitsuki-

-si, que no escucharon cuando el mestro dijo que esta tarde no tendriamos clases?-dijo haruna-

-pues no-respondio kira-

-ah, pues entonces les digo yo, aveces los maestro hacen unas juntas para no se que y como van todos los maestros, nosotros no tenemos clases-explico haruna-

-ah, entonces tendremos toda la tarde libre-dijo kira-

-eso quiere decir que estaremos toda la tarde viendolos!-exclamo mitsuki-

-q-que?!-exclamo tara-

-claro, piensas pasar toda la tarde en tu cuarto-le dijo la peligris a la pelivioleta-esto te hará bien!-

-esta bien-acepto la morena-

Las tres chicas ayudaron a aki y a las demas a pasar las botellas con agua a los chicos. Kira le paso a goenji una de las botellas.

-ten-kira aproximo la botella de agua hacia el goleador de fuego-

-gracias-goenji le sonrio a la pelinegra-

-"y a este que bicho le picó?"-se dijo mentalmente la chica-

En otro lado, mitsuki estaba caminando mientras veia a quien le faltaba agua, cuando de pronto se tropezo, pero alguien evitó que cayera.

-wow, cuidado-dijo un moreno de cabello rosa-

-gracias-agradecio mitsuki-

-tu eres mitsuki cierto?-dijo el chico viendo que ella asintio- mucho gusto, yo soy tsunami-

-el gusto es mio tsunami-contesto ella sonriendo, y luego le entrego una botella de agua-ten-

-gracias-dijo tsunami sonriendo-

Mientras tanto, tara estaba sentada sola en una de las bancas alejada del equipo y de las chicas, cuando alguien se le acerco.

-hola, tu eres tara cierto?-le dijo un chico peliazul de ojos azules-

-eh, s-si-contesto tara-

-mucho gusto, yo soy toramaru-hablo el chico-

-p-pues, m-mucho gusto toramaru-saludo la pelivioleta sonriendo devilmente-

En otro lugar, kira y mitsuki estaban juntas hablando cuando vieron a tara con toramaru.

-mira, tara esta con un chico-dijo kira-

-aw, capaz que llegue a ser su novio!-exclamo mitsuki-

-ah-suspiro la pelinegra-mitsuki por ahora solo preocupate por enamorar a hiroto-

-kira!-le grito la peligris-no lo digas tan fuerte!-

Con toramaru y tara.

-y, tu y kazemaru se conocen de algun lado?-pregunto el chico-

-p-porque todos m-me preguntan e-eso?-se rio levemente tara-

-no lo se, sera porque se ven muy unidos cuando estan juntos-dijo toramaru-

-pues, kazemaru es mi amigo de la infancia, es el hijo de una amiga de mi..-tara pauso un poco al recordar a su madre muerta-madre-

-y, tu vives con tus padres?-dijo toramaru, notando como tara bajaba la cabeza-l-lo siento, dije algo malo?-

-no, e-es que ellos-tara tomo aire-murieron hace tres años-

-ah, l-lo siento mucho, no fue mi intencion-se disculpo el peliazul-

-no es nada, t-tranquilo-dijo la morena-

-en serio?-dijo él, la chica asintio-

-si-

Las chicas pasaron la tarde viendo entrenar al equipo. Por alguna razon toramaru veia a tara cada vez que estaba desocupado, mientras fudou lo mataba con la mirada. A mitsuki le pasaba algo parecido, no dejaba de pensar en lo que kira le habia dicho, pero por otro lado, cada vez que tsunami hacia un gol o algo bien, lo alentaba y animaba, ante la atenta mirada de hiroto. Mientras que kira pensaba en la sonrisa que le habia dado goenji,en los pocos dias que llevaba en el instituto nunca lo habia visto sonreir asi, talvez lo hacia cada vez que alguien le entregaba una botella con agua, pero eso era ridiculo, talvez recordo algo gracioso, eso deveria ser.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, no me demore mucho en escribir esto, pero solo se me ocurrio...<strong>

**Caro-11:si te pusiste tan feliz cuando subi el segundo cap, imaginate como me puse yo cuando dejaste el segundo review...**

**no vemos el proximo año, osea, el jueves...**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey hey! Eh vuelto! Mas tarde que nunca pero estoy casi segura de que nadie lee esto en verano, mas los que estan de vaciones como yo ^w^**

**bueno aqui esta el cap 4, espero sea de su agrado! Vamos!**

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, cuando el entrenamiento termino, Tara se fue sola, le habia dicho a kira que llegaria mas tarde, queria pensar, necesitaba despejarse, era algo dificil, pensar en que tienes que olvidar algo que te traumó para dejar entrar el cariño de un desconocido en tu corazon, es algo dificil. Tara caminaba por un parque que estaba cerca de su casa, o al menos eso creia, de todos modos, si se perdia llamaba a kazemaru y él la iba a buscar. Ella seguia caminando, pero algo no la dejaba en paz, era algo que nacia tanto en su mente como en su corazon.<p>

(aqui pueden escuchar: a year without the rain)

/Flash back/

-hola, tu eres tara cierto?-le dijo un chico peliazul de ojos azules-

-eh, s-si-contesto tara-

-mucho gusto, yo soy toramaru-hablo el chico-

-p-pues, m-mucho gusto toramaru-saludo la pelivioleta sonriendo devilmente-

/fin flash back/

-porque me siento asi?-se cuestiono a si misma-pero no fue solo con toramaru-

/flash back/

Las chicas pasaron la tarde viendo entrenar al equipo. Por alguna razon toramaru veia a tara cada vez que estaba desocupado, mientras fudou lo mataba con la mirada

/fin flash back/

-me pregunto, porque lo hacia?-se dijo tara-

Ella seguia caminando, viendo como el sol se escondia para dar paso a la noche, un hermoso atardecer, paso por al lado de unos arboles los cules tenia hermosas y delicadas flores, las cuales se volaban con el viento, dando una vista preciosa de aquel atardecer.

Pov tara

Que hermoso atardecer, desearia que fudou esrubiera aqui, espera que?!, fudou?!, porque acabo de pensar en él, me estoy volviendo loca!. Deveria desear que toramaru estubiera aqui, de todos modos me llevo mejor con él que con fudou, ese maldito, se cree mucho solo por su ridiculo peinado de chico malo, como si lograra enamorar a una chica, no, la pregunta es, como una chica se enamoraria de él, me da risa de tan solo pensarlo. Hablando de eso, mitsuki estaba muy apegada a hiroto, pero hoy en el entrenamiento, estubo con ese chico, tsunami, me pregunto que le susedio, antes no paraba de hablar de hiroto y hoy hizo como si nada, creo que de verdad se enamoro de esa palmera rosada, jaja, y kira, se veia muy pensativa, yo diria que fue por goenji, de seguro le dijo o hizo algo. Esas dos, pareciera que soy la unica que aun no se enamora, pero fudou, un momento!, otra vez lo recorde?!, que me esta pasando?!, de seguro devo estar loca!, pero porque no puedo quitarme su arrogante sonrisa de la mente!, ese maldito!, lo odio! Lo odio lo odio lo odio lo odio!, porque no me lo puedo quitar de la mente! Me esta volviendo loca!.

Fin pov tara

Regreso a casa, no sabia que pensar, de todos modos solo pensaba en la arrogante personalidad de él.

-sal de mi cabeza!-grito al aire la chica, nadie la escuchaba pero aun asi-porque?!

-porque que?-pregunto alguien a sus espaldas, ella se volteo, y vio a la presona que menos queria ver en ese momento-repito, porque que?!-

-que haces aqui?!-exclamo ella-

-te segui, algun problema?-dijo fudou con una mirada fria-respondeme-

-no tengo la obligacion de hacerlo!-le grito tara al chico que no se sacaba de la cabeza-

-si no quieres decirme-fudou la tomo por el antebrazo-te obligare-

-q-que?!-ya era tarde para protestar, el castaño la habia acorralada contra una pared-hey sueltame!-

-y yo que creia que eras timida-dijo en un susurro-no te muestra asi en el instituto-

-callate-le ordeno tara-

-yo sere quien dara las ordenes-se acerco a su oreja y susurro-entendiste?-

-tsk-fudou estando cerca de su oreja, mas el susurro, hicieron estremecer a la morena-

-ahora, me vas a responder?-pregunto contra el cuello de la chica, a quien le recorrio un escalofrio-

-sueltame maldito!-

-que caracter-fudou la solto-nos vemos, tara-

-porque me haces sentir asi, fudou-se dijo para si misma cuando vio que el chico se habia apartado de su vista-

Regreso a casa, como ya era de noche lo unico que hizo fue acsotarse a dormir, pero.

-porque pienso en él?Es que acaso no lo entiendo?-penso tara mirando al techo recostada en su cama-pero él, no tiene la capacidad de querer, o si?-con eso ya se durmio-

(fin de la cancion)

Al otro dia, tara estaba en el parque con su bicicleta, una deportiva color cyan con detalles violeta, la pelivioleta tomo su bicicleta, se subio en ella y comenzó a pedalear, avanzando por la vereda del parque en donde estaba. Rato despues de andar, tara paso por el lado de unos chicos de bicicletas para acrobacias, quienes la siguieron, al alcanzar a tara, la rodearon, eran al rededor de ocho chicos, vestidos como todo chico de calle (flaitte con to' el flow oe zi)

-balla balla, que tenemos aqui?-dijo uno de los chicos-

-es una belleza, y la bicicleta no esta nada mal-dijo otro-

-l..largense d..de a...qui-tartamudeo tara-

-vamos, no te haremos nada-dijo el primer chico-

-d...dejen..me!-exclamo la chica tratando de avanzar con la bicicleta, y como ya se habia bajado de la bici, era mas dificil avanzar, y mas aun cuando uno de los chicos la retubo por el antebrazo.

-tu no te iras a ningun lado!-le grito el chico-

De pronto un balon golpeo al chico pelinegro y solto a la chica dejandola huir.

-No deverian atacar a una chica nunca- dijo un desconocido peligris que aparecio de la nada.- Cuidado!- dijo al ver que intentaban atacar a tara-

-aaaah!-grito la chica por el miedo, pero no sintio dolor alguno, alzo la mirada y vio al chico peligris dnadole una patada en la cara a uno de sus atacantes-

-no se los perdonare-el chico siguio golpeandolos-

-"porque me esta ayudando?"-penso tara-

El chico estubo dandole una paliza a algunos de los chicos que estaban ahi, los demas escaparon por el miedo

-estas bien?-pregunto el chico, ella asintio-soy baddap sleed-

-y-yo soy t-tara-

-tara! Tara!-dijo alguien a sus espaldas, la pelivioleta volteo y vio a kira, quien corria hacia ella, hasta abrazarla-ay dios me tenias preocupada, algo malo te abria pasado-kira se dio cuenta de la presencia de baddap y lo vio con furia-y tu quien demonios eres?!-

-kira, tranquila él es baddap-kira seguia hecha furia, hasta que escucho a su prima decir-y él me ayudo-

-con que tu ayudaste a tara-

-si-respondio el chico del futuro sin saber que pasaba-

-pobre de ti que este lastimada porque si no te juro que te descuartizo aqui mismo!-le grito la ojiroja-

-bien bien, pero cmabiando de tema, conocen a mamoru endo?-pregunto baddap-

-si por?-dijo tara-

-me podrian llevar con él?-

-claro! Y luego quieres que te compremos un helado y te llevemos a un hotel-dijo kira con sarcasmo-

-lo entiendo sin el sarcasmo sabes-dijo el chico algo molesto-

-kira calmate, yo lo llevo-dijo tara, kira iba a protestar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ambos morenos se habia desaparecido de su vista-

-ay dios-se dijo para si la pelinegra-

Mientras caminaba, kira se iba arreglando el cabello atandoselo con una coleta con liston rojo y de pronto siente algo tomandola de las caderas y su primera reaccion fue golpearle la cara y reducirlo al suelo.

-Nagumo? Que rayos haces aqui!? Me asustaste!-

-Pense que no me golpearias- dijo el chico un poco mareado por el golpe.-

-Aah... Dejame ayudarte.- lo tomo de la mano mientras se miraban fijamente, se sentia una pequeña quimica y lo levanto. En eso se escucha una voz.-

-Que pateeeetico nagumo.- dijo Goenji mientras miraba con unos celos a Nagumo.-

-Ya dejalo en paz!- dijo enojada kira

-Si no vez que luego sera mi novia!- dijo Nagumo mientras tomaba por la cintura a kira y le besaba la mejilla dulcemente.-

-Quee rayos te pasa idiota!?- dijo kira empujandolo-

-Vamos, solo era una broma. Inofensiva- dijo el chico mientras intentaba abrazarla otra vez.-

-Arrg...- dijo Goenji. Estaba mueriendo de celos y no podia aguantar mas las ganas de tomar a kira y decir ella es mia.-Agan los que quieran- dijo al fin muerto de celos.-

-Oye Nagumo, has visto a tara?- dijo kira-

-No, deve estar con toramaru o endo- respondio el pelirojo-

-Si yo creo.- acabo la chica -porque con toramaru-

-me contaron que entre ellos se estubo generando una pequeña quimica-dijo el ojiambar resaltando la ultima palabra-

-en el instituto con Endo-

-Tara!-

-Tara!-

Gritaban ambos chicos

Se dirigieron a la cancha con endo.

-endo!-saludo nagumo-

-has visto a Tara?-pregunto kira-

-hola chicos, no la eh visto-respondio el de la banda-

-ok, que raro, estaba con baddap-se dijo la pelinegra-

-con baddap?!-exclamo el capitan del equipo-

-si, él dijo algo de venir a verte, no lo has visto?-dijo la chica-

-pues no-contesto endo para luego suspirar-aaahhh, que cansado estoy-

-ahora que lo mencionas, yo tambien-dijo nagumo-

-pero si tu no hiciste nada!-exclamo kira-

-antes de asustarte estaba entrenando con suzuno.-

-Acompañame a comprar-dijo la chica-

-Ok-asintio el chico.-

Luego de caminar por un rato, nagumo acorralo a kira contra la pared, se podia notar que queria algo, y la iba a soltar hasta que lo obtuviera.

-Nagumo? Q...que haces- dijo la chica-

-Tranquila kira-le dijo olfateandole el pelo- tu sabes lo que yo te quiero verdad?- dijo el chico mientras la ponia mas contra la pared-

-Yo tambien te quiero pero como amigo...- dijo kira-

-Vamos...- insistia el peli rojo-

-Ok te besare...- dijo kira-

El chico se sonrrojo pero se se acercaban lentamente kira se adelanto y le beso la mejilla.

-Lo ves? Ya te bese.- dijo la ojirojo-

-Jajaj siempre te sales con la tulla.- dijo el chico dejandola libre.-

-Kira!- grito tara al verlos cerca de ellos-

-Eeh tara, donde rayos te habias metido!?- dijo la chica-

-Pasamos por un helado con baddap- respondio inocentemente con una sonrisa.-

Paso el rato y al encontrarse con Endo los chicos aprobecharon de jugar un partido.

-Quieren agua- decia kira al finalizar el encuentro-

-Si!- gritaban los chicos

Ya estaba atardeciendo y los chicos comenzaron a despedirce.

-Oye y tu casa no queda hacia el otro lado?- pregunto kira muy dudosa-

-Jajaja me autoinvitare a la tulla.-dijo nagumo-

-Tienes suerte de ser mi mejor amigo idiota- respondio la chica.-

-claro que la tengo-se dijo el chico para si mismo-

Mientras, con tara.

-oye, no tenias que hacerme eso-le reprocho inocentemente la chica al mayor, quien caminaba junto a ella-

-lo se, pero asi era mas divertido-le respondio el peligris, haciendo que tara se sorojara al recordarlo-

/flash back/

Baddap y tara caminaban por la calle, el chico se detubo de pronto frente a un callejon.

-baddap?-le hablo la chica, a lo que el mas alto la tomo del brazo y la arrastro al callejon, en donde la apreso contra la pared-hey!-

-dime, que estas pensado en este momento?-cuestiono el moreno-

-sinceramente-ella estaba algo nerviosa por la cercania de sus rostros-creo que me haras algo malo-

-balla que eres pervertida-le susurro-yo solo te iba a hablar sobre algo importante-

-y para eso estas encarcelandome contra la pared!?-

-es mas divertido para mi asi-dijo baddap-te lo dire rapido-

-bien habla-exijio tara-

-soy del futuro, soy amigo del bisnieto de endo, kanon, tube un partido con endo hace algun tiempo, ahora volvi con la mision de protegerte-le dijo el mayor, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-y sinceramente no me desagrada nada la idea de vigilarte todo el tiempo-

-pervertido-

/fin flash back/

-seguire diciendo que eres un pervertido-dijo ella-

-a si?-baddap se acerco al oido de la mas baja y le susurro-mas que fudou-

-ah...y-yo...-tara se sonrojo por lo dicho por el chico del futuro-

-"lo sabia"-penso el mayor-

* * *

><p><strong>eso es todo por hoy, hasta la proxima!<strong>


End file.
